Itsuki Kobayashi
"Touch my boyfriend and I will eat your unborn babies." Itsuki Kobayashi (小林 樹), also known as windy boi (ウィンディボーイ) is a member of class 1-A played by @FreyFrey#0001. Overview Itsuki is the wannabe Bakugo baby bitch of the server. However, he has a soft side once you get to know him and is currently Reyashi's boyfriend. He is a cooking prodigy, but will deny it if confronted. Appearance Itsuki has mid-length, spiky black hair with red eyes and is average height. For casual wear, he usually wears jeans and a t-shirt, sometimes accompanied by a hoodie. Backstory Itsuki was raised by his mentally unstable mother, as his father left him when he was born. At age 10, his teacher discovered many bruises and scars on his arms when Itsuki took off his shirt. When confronted, he denied anything asked, but after further investigation, his mother was apprehended for child abuse. He was taken into a Care Home for some years after that, but now owns a flat in Tokyo. His mother was taken into a mental hospital, where she died some years later. Itsuki is suspected of having PTSD, after having 'episodes' when seeing blood or hospitals. After Itsuki's mother died, all of her wealth and possessions were passed down to him, as he was the only contactable member of the family. She was quite well off, as far as money was concerned, and so Itsuki owns more than enough money to fund a cushy lifestyle without a job, but has entered to become a hero to try to contribute to society and give his life meaning. Sypnosis Quirk Apprehension Test Itsuki was humiliated in front of the class after Asoi used his quirk on him. There was some tension between the pair after that, however it has now been resolved. Reyashi's Rebellion During this arc, Itsuki and Vivi worked together to try to convince Reyashi to not join them and he was eventually scolded by his twin after he begged her to in a hospital waiting room, temporarily overcoming his fear for the other boy. USJ Attack Itsuki was unconcious due to Reyashi's actions during the attack. He was knocked down twice and had had to be revived by Lightning. Personality He is permanently angry and loud, and can get very annoyed with people in an instant. He is not quiet about his opinion and tends not to think before he speaks. However, he is highly competitive and is serious about becoming a hero so commits to regular training and studying. He has a nicer side to him, once you become acquainted and enjoys watching movies with his boyfriend. Likes Itsuki enjoys cooking, eating chilli, winning and his boyfriend. Dislikes Itsuki dislikes horror movies, fighting, blood, hospitals, fake people and cooked sheep. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Itsuki's quirk allows him to control the air around him. He can manipulate the air and create barriers, slice it and lift things. However it is reliant on his breathing, and if he can't breathe he cannot utilise his quirk. It also can’t be used properly in close combat. Cooking Although it wouldn't seem like it, Itsuki has a passion for the art of cuisine and is extremely skilled at cooking. He is the chef of the dorm and will often be seen in the kitchen making a new pescatarian meal. Drumming Itsuki is also skilled at playing the drums, and you can sometimes hear him play from Australia. Equipment Hero Costume He wears a plain black vest and black trousers, bullet-proof and stab proof but light, with a collared shirt on top. Trivia * Regarding Itsuki's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 8 in Class 1-A **Ranked 3rd in Class 1-A's grades **Ranked last in the quirk apprehension test * Itsuki's favourite foods are anything spicy * His favourite colour is black *Itsuki's favourite band are Twenty One Pilots *Itsuki is allergic to nuts Quotes (Itsuki to some poor sod) "DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, NEXT TIME YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HIM I WILL FUCKING EAT YOU, YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR FUCKING UNBORN BABIES." Disclaimer- Obviously, this art is not my own, and belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, creator/author of the Boku No Hero Academia manga. Category:Characters